


No Time to Wait

by JayceCarter



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge Thane/Female Shepard [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Thane knows how precious time is, which means when Shepard is against him, he sees no reason to wait until they get back to the Normandy to indulge.





	No Time to Wait

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Day 9? Probably?
> 
> Semi Public Sex

Shepard leaned back against Thane, her pulse following the beat of the music in the Afterlife. The lights glowed red, making it seem that flames flickered across the walls, and she lost herself in the people, the noise, the way it all felt so normal.

Normal wasn't something she had much of anymore. There was always an enemy to fight, an ally that needed help, always something to do.

Right then, however, she had nothing to do but enjoy herself.

Joker had all but kicked her and most of her team off ship while he worked on upgrading the targeting system with EDI. They couldn't go anywhere until tomorrow, anyway. After dealing with Morinth, Aria asked them to stay the night for any potential questions that might arise.

That had led to drinks at the only place on Omega, The Afterlife, and drinks always led to dancing.

Not that Shepard had expected Thane to dance. Given his normal stand-offish attitude, she'd expected a quick refusal when she'd asked him.

However, leave it to him to surprise her.

He'd taken her hand, pulled her to the dancefloor. He'd grasped her hips to pull her back to his front and swayed, a slow motion that melded with the hypnotic beats of the blaring music.

Sweat dripped down her back, between her shoulder blades. So many bodies in such a small space hiked up the heat. She'd gotten out of her armor and into a dress, short and low cut in the front. It wasn't often she was able to relax, so she planned to take full advantage. She still had her side-arm strapped to her thigh just in case, but she knew damned well Thane was armed, as well as the rest. Not to mention that her biotics meant she was never unarmed.

Garrus danced with Tali across the way, the adorable distance between them saying Garrus was still either oblivious or trying hard not to seem overly eager. Still, Tali's hands drifted over his front, and the way his eyes widened said Tali would wear him down.

Jack danced with Grunt, though dancing was a poor explanation. They moshed, bumping chests and moving with no attempt at grace. They'd laugh before going for another drink. An odd pairing those two. Shepard had no idea if they were just friends, though she doubted anything short of Krogan would survive a night with Jack.

Mordin didn't dance, of course. He sat a table with Samara discussing something Shepard was sure would bore everyone else. A few glances their way left Shepard sure that Mordin did it to distract Samara from what had happened with her daughter.

Miranda and Jacob had their arms around each other, noses brushing, neither willing to make the first move despite how obvious the attraction was. They were both stubborn.

Sometimes she worried her crew had become a teenage romantic disaster, except she didn't chaperone worth anything. She kept trying to push them together.

If there was one thing she'd learned, it was that having someone who made you want to survive mattered. No one worked harder than someone with something to lose.

Thane's lips brushed her ear. "Are you ignoring me, Siha?"

"You're grinding against me. How could I ignore you?"

His hands moved up her waist, fingers following the seams on her dress until they glided over her breasts. "You seem to be interested in every person here except me."

"Jealous?"

His lips lingered on her throat as he titled his head, leaving a trail of teasing kisses to her shoulder. "No. I would consider it motivated."

"Motivated to do what?" Her voice caught as she asked the question when his teeth raked across her shoulder.

"Motivated to get your attention back, of course." He continued to shift behind her, the rhythm slow and sensuous, though his hips rolled this time. It caused his erection to rub against her ass. It made her grateful for her height for once. Any shorter and he'd be thrusting against her back.

She shuddered at the filthy thrill as one of his hands moved down her body, to the hem of her dress. His fingers toyed with it, brushing her thigh, before sneaking just beneath.

"Tell me no, and I'll stop."

Shepard lifted her arm to wrap behind his neck, pulling closer.

His groan said he'd taken it for the yes it was.

He moved the fingers beneath the back hem of her dress. They slid along the curve of her ass, pulling a soft whine from Shepard. When was the last time she'd done something so irresponsible?

Years, at least. Her life didn’t allow for recklessness.

Her feet spread when he reached between her legs, pulling her underwear to the side to stroke her cunt.

He chuckled at the harsh gasp she gave. "Hush, Siha. I'd hate anyone to look too closely and notice the delicate situation you've found yourself in."

She used her lowered arm to elbow him softly in the ribs. Not enough to hurt, but enough to remind him not to get smart.

"Impatient? Very well. I've never been able to resist you."

She arched her back to push against him, but his fingers moved away.

"Relax," he assured her, lips at her ear again.

He moved behind her, hand brushing her ass through her dress, taking long enough she started to pull away to check.

He caught her hip to keep her against him, his other hand disappearing back beneath her dress. His long fingers pulled her underwear aside again, and she expected him to slide them into her.

Instead, the head of his cock pressed against her.

His other hand slid over her mouth to silence the embarrassingly loud moan that happened when he thrust in, seating himself inside in her in one hard thrust. "I was quite sure you couldn't behave yourself. You are often quite the spectacle."

Her arm around the back of his neck tightened as she tried to use it to ground herself against the stretch. Normally they went slow, slower than she'd like. He always worried about hurting her because of her skin, her human frailties as he called them.

He did not go slow that night. He didn't thrust far, choosing to only withdraw an inch, perhaps, before grinding back into her. His hand remained on her mouth, muffling the sounds she couldn't hide, while his other gripped her hip to keep her still.

He licked the sweat from her neck, then scraped his teeth along her jaw, near her ear.

Even with the way he took her, she knew she wouldn't come. Not in the middle of a dance floor, but that didn't matter. She hung on to him, letting her head fall back to his shoulder.

His fingers dug into her hip, aching points that might bruise, but she let him use them to pull her back as he pushed into her. 

A deep growl echoed through his chest, into her back. The sound crawled through her, more intoxicating than even his touch, than the way his hand covered her mouth.

Shepard didn't submit to anything, so when she gave into Thane, it scared her, excited her.

His hips rolled until he stilled, hand tightening around her mouth, fingers pressing into her cheek in what she knew was an unconscious motion.

Thane was unerringly gentle with her.

After a moment, he withdrew, not taking his hand away until he was sure she’d stay quiet. Her underwear shifted back into place, ensuring at least she wouldn't have come dripping down her thighs.

Thane pulled the hem of her dress down before his hands moved between them, refastening his outfit, no doubt.

When done, he pulled her against him again but had stopped any attempt to appear to be dancing. Instead, his arms wrapped around her middle, just below her breasts, to hug her to him.

Shepard titled her head to talk to him, even as he nuzzled against her neck. He was always cuddly after sex. He'd explained that for drell, it was instinct. They wanted to ensure no other males got to their females, so they'd want to cuddle for hours afterward. Days, if the female was near her cycle.

"Never figured you for the type to have a kink for getting caught."

"I believe I have a kink for you, Siha."

"We could have gone back to the Normandy if you just wanted sex."

He dragged his cheek against hers. "If there is one thing I've learned, it is to not waste time. You were moving and so lovely, and I had no desire to wait or risk losing the moment."

"Someone could have seen."

"I believe someone did." He nodded up toward the VIP area.

Aria leaned over the railing, grinning down at them. She winked once before turning around. 

Shepard's cheeks heated. "Why didn't you stop?"

"Why would I? As tempting as you are, I paid attention to who was around. No one else saw or suspected anything. And if they had? I am not ashamed of you being mine. If the whole club knew I was lucky enough to have you, it would not bother me at all. I'm afraid I just have too little time to worry about things like that."

"Well, I'd rather us not have an entire club of spectators."

He laughed before he released her and took her hand in his. "Then come along, Siha, because I desire you, and you desire privacy, so I think we should return to the Normandy."

She moved forward, tilting her head up to steal a kiss, dragging her teeth across his bottom lip as she broke it.

He rumbled out another growl before shaking his head hard. "Normandy, now, or the club will be seeing a lot more."

She didn't argue when he pulled her toward the ship.

 


End file.
